


Happiest I've Ever Been

by eelegy



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, And I cannot bring myself to feel bad about it, F/F, Kinda, Meeting the Parents, This is RaChuu Berry brainrot, This is for former glee fans still dealing with the aftermath years later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28346184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eelegy/pseuds/eelegy
Summary: Jiwoo discovers something about Haseul on the way home to meet her parents.
Relationships: Jo Haseul/Kim Jiwoo | Chuu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Happiest I've Ever Been

**Author's Note:**

> This was a Christmas gift for a friend and now all of you have to deal with our post-faberry trauma as well.

Jiwoo leans into Haseul, all giddy excitement, as the train pulls away from the station. “I'm so excited to meet your family! Oooh! And see where you grew up!”

“Yeah.” Haseul smiles, but she's quieter than usual. Jiwoo is on high alert now.

“Are you...not excited?” Jiwoo furrows her brows. Had she forced her way into her girlfriend’s holidays without noticing? “Did I...invite myself?”

Haseul looks over at her, eyes wide and comforting. “No way! I really do want you there. I'm just nervous.” Haseul worried her lip.

Jiwoo rubs Haseul's arm where she's holding it. “Is it your parents? I met them and I think they like me.”

Haseul smiles, leaning her head against Jiwoo's. “My parents do love you. For sure. I just,” Haseul looks out the window at the passing landscape. “I don't want you to see me any differently.”

Jiwoo picks her head up off Haseul's shoulder to look at her. “Huh?” Jiwoo wishes she were better with words.

Haseul sighs, still looking out the window. “I wasn't a very friendly person in high school. I was still working a lot of things out.” She laughs awkwardly, fingers twisting restlessly in her lap. “I was kind of a bully.”

Jiwoo blinks, not sure whether to respond.

Haseul hurries to continue. “I'm very much in a different place now, but back then...I know I hurt a lot of people.”

Jiwoo grabs one of her hands to stop the fidgeting, rubbing her thumb in circles over the back. 

Haseul continues. “I guess the reason I didn't tell you is because I knew that you dealt with bullying when you were in high school and I didn't want you to think any differently of me.” Haseul keeps her eyes trained on the farms rushing by, but she can feel Jiwoo's on her. “I'm just pretty ashamed of it all.”

Jiwoo uses her other hand to gently raise Haseul’s chin. Haseul reluctantly meets her eyes. Jiwoo speaks, softer than usual. “Yeah, I was bullied. But honestly I was so annoying in high school! And I also had a lot of friends who were considered the cool kids, you know? I think I would have made friends with you.”

Haseul hums, doubtful. “I don't know. You didn't know me back then.”

Chuu takes on an affectionate scolding tone. “I'll have you know I'm an excellent judge of character. And I'm very determined.”

“Well, I've definitely borne witness to the latter.” Haseul laughs. “You would not leave me alone after the music club's first meeting.”

“Hey!” Jiwoo protests.

“I didn't say that was a bad thing!” Haseul holds both hands up in innocence. “That's an attractive quality!”

Jiwoo scrunches her nose in mock anger. “I'll show you an attractive quality!” She threatens.

Haseul smirks. “Mmm. I'd like to see it, baby,” her tone sleazy.

Jiwoo shoves her over. “Anyway, I want to see pictures of the big bad bully in high school. Show me.”

Haseul sighs and pulls out her phone. “So needy,” she complains as she opens Google photos. She scrolls quickly, only for Jiwoo to stop her.

“Wait, what are those ones with the green?”

Haseul winces and scrolls back to them, letting Jiwoo snatch her phone as she buries her face in her hands to hide her embarrassment.

Jiwoo gawks at the photos. “Green hair? That eyeliner? Okay Miss Joker.” She continues to zoom in and out of the pictures, muttering, “I can't believe that's you. That's definitely you.” Finally, she holds the phone up next to Haseul's face. “You should do that again. It'd be hot.”

Haseul moves to take the phone back, but Jiwoo avoids her half-hearted attempt, still fascinated by this look. “A belly button piercing?” Jiwoo looks pointedly down at Haseul's stomach. “I don't remember-”

“I took it out halfway through senior year. It's closed up by now.”

Jiwoo nods, only a little disappointed. “I still think you should go for this look again. My little badass.” Jiwoo sighs dreamily.

Haseul really does take the phone back. “I'll think about it. For you.” She keeps scrolling before adding, “but no green hair! That really was a mistake.”

Jiwoo pouts, but wraps her arms around Haseul's neck, pulling her in for a quick peck. “Rebellious badass and the goody two shoes who can't stay away…” Jiwoo sighs dreamily. 

Haseul rolls her eyes, but gives Jiwoo a quick kiss on her cheek as she finds the date in her photos she wants. “Here's me junior year when I was probably at my worst.”

Jiwoo takes the phone gingerly before looking at the photos. She wants to acknowledge the trust this takes, but before she can, her eyes catch on the Haseul in the image. “Long hair!? Dresses!? Wait, are those,” Jiwoo pinches in, “cross earrings?” She zooms back out, taking a good look at this Haseul's face. She's the same, for the most part. Maybe she looked a little older now, and the hair length definitely changed things, but the biggest difference, “You don't look happy,” Jiwoo murmured, passing the phone back.

Haseul takes it and locks it, slipping it back into her pocket. “I wasn't happy,” she says simply, one arm still wrapped around Jiwoo's shoulder.

Jiwoo nods. Then, after a pause, she asks softly, “Are you happy now?”

Haseul squeezes Jiwoo gently. “I think I'm the happiest I've ever been. I don't think I could have shown you those pictures if I weren't.”

Jiwoo burrows further into Haseul's shoulder. The armrest between the digs into her ribs but she doesn't care. “I'm happy too.” Then, because she's thinking of it, “You have to promise about the punk thing though.”

Haseul laughs. “Okay, I promise I'll dig that stuff out of my closet when we get there.”

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/folklorbit)


End file.
